Chapter Three (Part II)
Chapter Three of Blindness is the thirteenth chapter of the story, and the third chapter of the third volume. The chapter begins a few days after the end of chapter two. The chapter's timeline starts on December 3, 2012 and is set to end on February 14, 2013. Periods *'The Crossfire Period' (3.01 The Path Of Totality - 3.07 Demon In A Bottle) *'The Christmas Period '(3.08 - 3.14) *'The Valentine Period' (3.15 - 3.22) Summary Coming soon. Episodes *'The Path Of Totality' December 1 - 4, 2012 Hosea holds frustration with the group, aside from a few members, with a feeling of discouragement that his work doesn’t get the appreciation he feels it deserves. He decides to take matters into his own hands, at the expense of a few problems. *'Once More, With Feeling' December 5 - 6, 2012 Hosea considers that some members should be kicked and some should be added. He goes to Crystal for her words of advice, as the two also plan for upcoming school events. Meanwhile, Jamie approaches the group with news. *'Imagine The Fire' December 7 - 8, 2012 Jamie confronts Christian on his constant presence and influence, hoping to solve the situation calmly. However, when the group gets involved in backing her statement, the situation escalates and becomes more complicated. *'Just Good Business' December 9 - 10, 2012 Description pending. *'Children, Go Where I Send Thee' December 11 - 13, 2012 Hosea struggles to keep his rage in check, inadvertedly taking it out on the supportive members of the group, particularly Crystal. Meanwhile, the group also faces another issue in the form of Joseph. *'We Three Kings' December 14 - 15, 2012 Description pending. *'Demon In A Bottle' December 17 - 18, 2012 As midterms approach, Hosea is faced with the possibility that he might fail his junior year if he keeps up with the flippant attitude towards the work. When his internalized rage leads to panic attacks, it becomes even harder for him to concentrate. *'The Big Question' December 19 - 21, 2012 The first semester is almost over as the Outsiders take their midterm exams. As events become more hectic over the 2012 Mayan calendar phenomenon, suspicions arise when a few members start to withdraw themselves from the group. *'Christmas For Agnostics' December 22, 2012 Description pending. *'Night Of Silence' December 23, 2012 When Wilton, Hosea's father, comes to visit and stay with the family, Hosea is left with conflicting emotions. On one hand, he's confused as to why he came in the first place, but on the other hand, he's rather relieved to see him. *'Quiet The Mind' December 24 - 25, 2012 Description pending. *'Counterpoint' December 29 - 30, 2012 Description pending. *'Hands Held High' December 31 - January 6, 2013 Description pending. *'Darkness Rising' January 7 - 9, 2013 Description pending. *'Unmasked' January 11 - 12, 2013 Instead of attending classes like any other regular school day, Hosea, Steven, and Michael attend a special program called Reality Check, where they spend the day to have some fun and relieve some baggage. What starts out as fun and games quickly becomes an overwhelming emotional experience. *'The World Is Ugly' January 14 - 17, 2013 In the aftermath of Reality Check, Hosea tries to find a way to move forward and beyond the experience without drawing too much attention to it. This proves difficult when more people go to Reality Check the next school day, and a handful of group members take the matter as a joke. Meanwhile, Crystal calls Hosea out on his insomniac behavior, and displays concern. *'That Old Gang Of Mine' January 18 - 19, 2013 Caught in the act of playing the manic man, Hosea is somewhat forced to confront his feelings with the closest kin of his group. Part of this decision is influenced by recognizing he’s going into a bit of a relapse, pushing away people that care about him. Everything comes full circle when Hosea and Crystal attend the birthday party of an old friend. *'The Scarlet Letter' January 20 - 25, 2013 When rage nearly overwhelms Hosea, he decides to take the high road and separate himself from the group for a while. While he intends to be alone, Crystal insists of accompanying him. A shocking parallel strikes him, however, when he takes a deeper look into the themes of a story he's studying in English class. *'The New Deal' January 28 - February 2, 2013 Description pending. *'We're Thick As Thieves' February 3 - 6, 2013 *'Out Of Mind, Out Of Sight' February 7 - 9, 2013 *'Lux Tenebras' February 10 - 14, 2013 Promotion Blindness - What Legacy Will You Leave?.png|Teaser poster. Blindness - League Of Legends (Chapter 3P2 Poster).png|Promotional poster. Blindness - Division (Chapter 3P2 Poster).png|Promotional poster. Trivia *This chapter tackles three themes: **The theme of legacy. **The theme of commitment. **The (underlying) theme of pride. *The tagline of the chapter is "What legacy will you leave?" Category:Chapters Category:Part II Category:Volume III